


PIs and robbers

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Higgins find out about one thing Magnum wanted to hide from her, that leads to the visit at the bank, what could go wrong with two PIs during bank robbery?English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	PIs and robbers

Juliet was waiting for Magnum for more than ten minutes. He told her to wait for him, while he was just to stop by to make money for their night in 'La Mariana' but after a few more minutes she couldn't wait for him any longer. She walked to his room, finding him by his drawer. She tilted her head, crossing her arms before her voice filled the room.

"What are you looking for there?" she said, causing him to jump. 

"Jesus, Higgy," he turned around, "you scared me," he smiled, taking out the rolled socks. 

"You made me wait until you wanted to find the socks? Have I reminded you we live on a warm island?" she teased, causing him to smile.

"I'm taking money," he said, taking cash from the socks.

"Are you serious?" she looked at him with surprise. 

"Yeah, that's the most secure bank," he answered, walking out of the room with Higgins following him. 

"You are a professional private investigator and you keep money in the socks?"

"Yes and yes,"

"We are going to the bank," Juliet answered.

"We are going to La Mariana first," Magnum said, letting her out of the house, "I don't need an account you know. I hide the money that way since I was five,"

"You are not five Magnum," Juliet said, "well you act like that, but you are adult already," 

"I will take it as a compliment," he smiled, getting into the Ferrari. 

*****  
They were sitting at the bar, drinking their second beer when Magnum glanced at Juliet. She was pouting and Thomas couldn't hide his amusement seeing that. Magnum wasn't sure what was the whole bank account thing, but he definitely saw it was important for his partner, and even if he wouldn't want that, he had a soft spot towards her, at least he called it like that. 

"Hey," he whispered into her ear, the soft scent of fruits tickling his nose when he leaned towards her. 

"Hey," she answered, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Are you mad?" he asked softly, focusing on her expression. 

"No," she tilted her head, before letting the air leave her lungs, "I just want it to be professional you know, and you hiding money in the drawer won't give us more clients…" 

"If I will go and do it, will you leave it?" he rolled his eyes, before gulping from his beer. 

"Yes," she smiled, starting to talk, "we will go tomorrow, open the nice account with good terms, we get a debit card for you, but please don't ask if you can get one with donuts printed on it," she rolled her eyes. 

Thomas was listening to his partner, smiling at her and observing her moves. She was excited in a way he would never understand, a small trip to the bank made Juliet happy and that was the only thing he wanted.   
Thomas understood a long time ago, the way he looked at her, making her do whatever she wants to, just to cause her to laugh. He found her laughing, warming his heart when he needed that the most. Magnum knew he can't tell her that, not now, not never. Juliet was a strong, independent woman with the most fragile heart that he would never mean to break.   
He loves her. He loves her more than he loves himself and that scares him in a way he was never scared of before.

"Magnum?" her voice brought him back from his thoughts, "have you heard what I said?"

"Yes," he looked at her, trying not to think about how beautiful her smile was.

"So what did I say?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"That I want donuts printed on my card?" he said sweetly, enjoying the sound of her laugh when she listened to him.

Juliet was trying to be mad at him, she was trying very hard, but she couldn't deny she had feelings buried deep inside towards him. Higgins was looking at his sweet smile and at once, like by the touch of the magic wand, she could forgive him everything. Even the fact he wasn't listening to her, especially when she was talking about important things. She knew when was the last time she felt like that, she remembered exactly the moment she finally admitted she loved Richard, but in Thomas Magnum's case, it was better to deny the feelings than let them sink and drown her. 

"Just don't make me wake up early okay?" Thomas said a smile spread on his lips before he took a sip from his bottle.

"There is no force on this Island that could drag you out of the bed before 11 am anyway," she joked when their eyes met.

"There would be a thing or two," Thomas lifted his eyebrow, hoping she won't ask what he had in mind. 

*****  
Juliet looked at Magnum who was now standing next to her, with his coffee in one hand and the paper in the other. They had a great night at 'La Mariana', but after she finished her partying at second beer, Magnum was drinking for another few hours. He was now sleepy and hungover, but he let her bring himself to the biggest bank on the island. Juliet was wondering how she managed to force him to be here with her.   
At once they both looked at the man standing right in front of them. He was wearing a suit, white shirt, bright red tie that brought Higgins's attention, and a card with the name 'Allan' on it. 

"Good Morning, my name is Allan. How can I help you?"

"Morning," Thomas answered, sipping on the coffee.

"We would like to open an account," Juliet answered, sitting by the desk with Magnum by her side. 

"Business or private?" he asked, looking at Juliet.

"Private one for Thomas Magnum,"

"Good your wife brought you to our bank, Mr. Magnum," the man smiled, clicking on the right format on his computer. 

"He is not my wife," Magnum said quickly.

"I'm his partner," Juliet added. 

"Of course,"

They were waiting for Allan to print all the documents he needed. Magnum was still feeling the headache but tried to be as enthusiastic about it as he could. He glanced at Juliet who was now looking around at the big room, he tried to be focused on Allan and all his questions but all Thomas could think about was Juliet and how beautiful she looked today. She wore a green summer dress that made her eyes become even more hazel.   
Magnum's mind drifts off to the things he wanted to do, to his hand run up and down her tight, he slowly tastes her lips, and his palm cupping her breast. He immediately shook his head at the thought of it, he wanted her, wanted her in a way he had never craved any other woman. 

"Would you like a personalized card Mr. Magnum?" Allan asked, catching Thomas's attention.

"Normal one will be fine," Juliet answered quickly, smiling at Thomas. 

Juliet looked at Thomas who was still hungover. She was hoping he wouldn't mind her being bossy, but she loved every visit to the bank. It made her feel a bit at home when she was spending time with her dad, who was opening the accounts for his employees.   
She was looking around waiting for Allan to write all the information Magnum gave him when she saw a girl sitting next to the woman in a white dress. Juliet noticed the woman left, probably for something she left in the car, leaving the girl with a bank employee. Higgins eyes skipped at the two men, one of them was sweaty, his eyes couldn't focus on anything when the other one stood still, his hand resting in his pocket. 

"Magnum?" she whispered, "do you see two men right there?" 

"I do," he said, focusing his look on them. 

"One of them had his hand in the pocket for over five minutes," 

"Allan," Thomas said slowly, "can you turn on a silent alarm?" 

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Because those two men will rob this bank," Juliet said slowly before the scream of both of the men filled the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery, put all your things in the bag and sit still and no one will get hurt," he shouted, taking out the gun he hid in his pocket. 

******  
They were all standing by the wall, avoiding the look of both men. Juliet cursed herself for bringing Magnum here. She should mind her own business and let him keep the money where he wanted, instead of putting him in danger. 

"There was a girl," she reminded herself, looking at the desk, where only minutes ago she noticed her. 

"Shut the fuck up!" the robber shouted at her.

"You can scream but there is a girl who is alone…you are dumbass but I hope you have human feelings," she explained, taking a step towards the desk.

"Where do you think you're going?" the louder one asked. 

"I told you," she answered, feeling Magnum's hand on her wrist. 

"Go," the other man said, his smile made a cold run through her spine. 

Juliet walked towards the desk, she kneeled before noticing a girl, hiding her face in her hands. She didn't look at Juliet at first, but when she heard her soothing voice she focused only on the Brit. 

"What's your name?" Juliet asked, smiling, "no one will hurt you, promise," she added, looking at the unsure look on the girl's face. 

"Dennis, but everyone called me Dani," the girl said, "where is my mommy?" the girl asked, placing her hand in Juliet's.

"You will be with mom very soon,"

At once Juliet felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She felt the urge to hit the person who touched her, but deep inside she knew she couldn't. Not with a girl in her arms. She let the girl walk behind her when one of the robbers stood inches away from her. His hand ran up and down her cheek. 

"Thank you for your help," he whispered into her ear. 

"Leave her alone," she heard Thomas' voice. 

"It's your girl?" 

"She's my partner, and she doesn't like it when someone touches her...so fuck off," Magnum said harshly. 

"I didn't ask you," he said, hitting Thomas in his stomach. 

"Magnum," Juliet jumped towards him, helping him sit on the floor. 

"I'm okay," he said, the thing to hide the pain spread in his stomach, "are you okay?" 

"I'm not the one sitting at the floor," 

Juliet felt the girl cling to her back, she was hoping it will go smoothly and both of the men would leave the bank as soon as they got here. The girl was now in her arms, her head resting on her chest when at once her whisperer filled Higgins's ears. 

"My mom went for documents," she whispered. 

"You will be with her soon," Juliet said, looking at Thomas. 

Suddenly she felt someone picking her up from the floor. She was trying to make sure Dani will stay safe on the floor with Magnum looking after her when the man's voice filled the air.

"Maybe I should take you with us?" he asked, licking his lips, "you would be good hostage," 

"Take what you want and fuck off," she hissed. 

"You are starting to piss me off bitch," he said, slapping her. 

Magnum was on his feet in a second, ignoring the pain spreading in his stomach. He was ready to beat the shit out of the man who touched Higgins. He was determined to keep everyone safe and the fact he did that made him furious. Juliet registered the move with a corner of her eyes, she knew if Thomas will react, the situation will escalate and that was the only thing she wanted to avoid. 

"Leave it, they will take what they want and soon it will be over," she whispered, placing a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"He…" Thomas clenched his jaw, observing the man.

"I know," she nodded, pushing him on the spot, "are you okay?" she asked, her hand rested on the hem of his shirt. 

"Yeah, they should finish by now," he noticed. 

"They are waiting for something…" Higgins looked around, "or someone…" 

At once one of the men screamed, causing everyone to look at him. He threw the phone he was holding and lifted his gun. Juliet looked in the direction and noticed Deni who was shaking, the man was walking towards her but Higgins would never let him hurt her. She moved fast shielding the little girl from the robber. When suddenly she heard the shot fired from the gun. She was sure she will soon feel the pain, the feeding of the bullet went into her body but she didn't. Juliet turned around to see where the shot had been shot when she noticed him. Magnum was kneeling right in front of her, holding himself by the stomach. She hoped it was just his rips but when she took a step towards him, everything became clear. Thomas was bleeding from the gun wound, the specific scent of gun powder and blood mixed in the air causing Juliet to hold her breath. She jumps towards him, she puts his head on her knees, hands tangled in his hair. She didn't notice what was happening around her. The only thing she was focusing on was Thomas and his half-closed eyes. 

"What have you done!" she shouted, holding him tight.

"I will never let anyone hurt you," he whispered, "I would do it again," he added before his eyes closed.

******  
Juliet's head was resting on the bed, she was holding Thomas by his hand, the sound of the machine putting her to sleep. She was there for the fourth day, not leaving his side even for a moment. After the sound of the shooting spread, police came into the bank, killing one of the robberies and letting another surrender himself. She noticed Deni found her mom just after they left the building, the little girl was holding tight to her with a big smile spread on her lips. 

"Juliet," she heard before she opened her eyes.

"Thomas?" her voice cracked, "are you okay?" 

"I am," he smiled, with his eyes still closed.

"Now, when you are awake, I can tell you this," she said seriously, "you are an idiot! You could die there!" she almost screamed.

"Maybe I am, but you love me anyway" he grinned, causing her to calm down.

"I do," she whispered, lifting her sight, the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. 

Thomas' eyes opened wily, his sight focusing on her when her fingertips brush over his hand, making a pattern. He lifts his hand to caress her cheek, his voice filling the room causing her to lean towards him.

"That's good because I love you too," he holds her hand tighter.

Juliet's lips brushed over his, the feeling of his mouth on her caused her to smile. She slowly massaged his tongue with his, the moan she received made her want to do more but before she could the door opened slightly, letting one of the doctors in. 

"Just don't make me open another account, it may kill me," he joked.

"I won't let that happen. I have other plans towards you," she whispered into his ear. 

"You do?" he asked, surprised. 

"All are naughty," she smirked.

"That's my favorite one," he looked at her with a seductive look.


End file.
